minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Armor
Armor is a special type of item, worn for protection. Mechanics Armor can be made of Leather, Iron, Gold, and Diamond. There is also Chainmail armor, which could be crafted with Fire (obtained through Commands) until it was removed in update 1.8. Armor reduces the amount of damage dealt to the Player or Mob who is wearing it. However, armor will not protect from all types of damage, such as fall damage or drowning, unless it is enchanted. All types of armor can be equipped as well as enchanted. However, only certain armor types can obtain certain enchants, without the use of an Enchanted Book. Armor can be worn by players, and any type of Skeleton or Zombie. These mobs may also Spawn already wearing a piece of armor. Armor is equipped in four special slots inside a player's Inventory. It can be equipped in slots for helmets, chestplates, leggings and boots. Lastly, there is Elytra, a pair of wings that fits in the chest-slot, and allows a player to glide (or fly, when combined with other effects). Armor Types There are five types of armor: Leather, Gold, Chain, Iron, and Diamond. Leather Armor Leather is used to craft the first tier of armor. It has very low Durability, and a full set of leather armor only absorbs 28% of damage, so it is not very practical in battle. However, one unique ability of leather armor is that it can be dyed by combining dyes with it in a Crafting Table (dyed through a Cauldron in Minecraft: Pocket Edition). It is also the only armor to have unique names for each armor piece: Instead of being called Leather helmet, Leather Chestplate, and Leather Leggings, They are called Leather Cap, Leather Tunic, and Leather Pants. The boots, however, are just called Leather Boots. Golden Armor Golden Armor is the second tier of armor. It has slightly higher durability than leather, but is still fairly fragile. A full set of gold armor will absorb 44% of damage. Gold is the most enchant-able material of armor, just as golden tools are the most enchant-able material for Tools. Chainmail Armor Chainmail is the third tier of armor. it is easily accessible in Creative, and can not be obtained in Survival Mode mode other than by Trading with villagers, or killing a Zombie or Skeleton that is wearing chainmail armor. Chainmail is only slightly stronger than Gold, but has the durability of Iron. Even though Chainmail Armor exists in the files of Minecraft: Pocket Edition, it is unobtainable, without the use of hacks or Mods. Iron Armor Iron armor is the fourth tier, and second strongest type of armor in Minecraft. While iron armor has high durability, and a full set will absorb 60% of damage, it is the least enchant-able type of armor. Iron armor can be worn by mobs, but this is very rare. Diamond Armor Diamond armor is the fifth and strongest tier of armor in Minecraft. Diamond Armor is more than twice as durable as Iron or Chainmail Armor, and a full suit will absorb 80% of damage. Also, as with iron armor, it can be worn by mobs, but it is rare that they will spawn wearing it. Elytra Elytra is a special piece of armor that fits in the chest-slot. It gives no armor value, but allows a player to glide. Pressing the jump key while falling activates the wings. Elytra can be obtained in End Ships, which sometimes generate alongside End Cities. They can be found in an Item Frame, within the hull of the ship. Sources Generated Structures Armor can appear as loot in chests: *Unenchanted golden chestplates can be found in Nether Fortresses. *Enchanted iron and diamond armor can be found sometimes in End City chests, with all eight types being equally likely. *In Stronghold and Village blacksmith chests (although twice as often in the latter), unenchanted iron armor can be found, with all four types being equally likely. Crafting It takes 24 units of any of the previously-mentioned materials to make a full set of armor(4+5+7+8=24). Although a player may mix and match the types of armor they have equipped, each piece must be crafted of only one of the valid types of material. For example, a player could wear a Leather Helmet with an Iron Chestplate, but you cannot craft a chestplate out of both iron and leather. Note that chestplates provide the most protection per unit of material, followed by leggings, helmets, then boots. The more units of material, the more protection per unit of material. The exact ratio varies between different materials. Armor can be crafted out of Leather, Gold, Iron, or Diamond. Simply place one of the chosen material in each slot of the crafting interface indicated below. Bugs *The armor breaking animation and sounds sometimes doesn't happen in Multiplayer. *If you are sitting in a Minecart with armor pants on, and open your Inventory, or change point of view, your legs will be in a sitting position, but your armor will be a standing position. However this can be fixed by removing any bottom piece of armor and then replacing them. Trivia * Leather armor previously had three different textures. ** The first texture ever used for Leather Armor was taken from Notch's game The Legend Of The Chambered. During snapshots for 1.4, the look was made darker in order to make dyed armor more visible. In the official update 1.4 release, it changed to have non-dyed parts. This was done so that players could distinguish between other type of armor. * In Minecraft's Indev stage, Leather Armor was known as "Cloth" "Wool" armor. This is because the crafting recipe for the Leather Armor required Wool, instead of Leather. This was probably because Cows had not yet been added. * In Minecraft's Classic stage, Notch tested armor models on Zombies and Skeletons. Chestplates and Helmets were the only types of armor available. However, the armor was for testing purposes, so it did not give any effect on gameplay. * Studded Armor were several armor sprites that were added in Minecraft's Indev stage. They were also taken from Notch's unfinished game The Legend Of The Chambered, along with Leather Armor. It was never added into the game, and they were later removed from the game files entirely. * There is a small chance that Leather Boots can be obtained while Fishing. This is an Easter Egg reference to the videogame The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess, where Link can fish up an old boot. * Golden Armor has a higher chance of getting stronger enchantments in the Enchantment Table. Gallery Photo.jpg|An example of the armor slots in Minecraft: Pocket Edition. studdedarmor.png|Studded Armor Sprite Image-1462465288.png leather armor legend.png|First texture for the Leather Armor in The Legend Of The Chambered leatherpants.jpg|Crafting leather pants in the crafting interface. 2017-01-22_15.17.11.png|Echanted Diamond Armor IMG_1488.JPG Category:Items Category:Mob Drops Category:Not Stackable Category:Trading Category:Dungeon Loot